Our Little Dream, Our Little Secret
by Ibrahil
Summary: Ni siquiera en la preparatoria se sintió tan enamorado, como un niño, solo queriendo estar con Jensen, con ese hombre que con solo una mirada se había robado su corazón. Con esos verdes ojos. Padackles/J2


**Titulo: Our Little Dream, Our Little Secret.**

**Autora: Ibrahil.**

**Rating: NC-17**

Plot: _Ni siquiera en la preparatoria se sintió tan enamorado, como un niño, solo queriendo estar con Jensen, con ese hombre que con solo una mirada se había robado su corazón. Con esos verdes ojos._

_**NDA: esto en un x-sover entre dos fics mios, bueno uno mio y uno nuestro, es de Jensen escritor, de Dame razones para vivir (un fic de VaneHil) y de Jared florista, del fic Ricos Bastardos.**_

_El regalo de cumpleaños de al cual considero como un hijo ahhahahahaha mas como mi segunda mente maestra, el cual es victima de mis abusos mentales y psicológicos (que a fin de cuenta es lo mismo, pero todas estamos idas de la olla y de la cocina también) diariamente abusado el pobre niño por mi, que seguramente ya lo tengo harta pero que… :A no me importa nada fastidiarlo._

_Asi que aquí esta tu regalo, el cual debería haber echo hace años y que lastimosamente para algunos, no pudo ser el de Misha/Jensen xDDD pero aquí esta._

* * *

Estaba de nuevo en su humor de perros, sumido en un blues, insoportable hasta para Chris, quien estaba mas que acostumbrado a esos bajones repentinos de Jensen. De verdad, esta vez había sido fuerte.

Había comenzado con un inocente juego de miraditas con un hombre en uno de los bares que Chris le había llevado, mas bien arrastrado, ese dia. Jensen juraba que el hombre era un fan, de verdad lo creía, pero cuando el hombre se acerco a el, comenzó a ponerse nervioso sin saber el porque de ello, cuando estuvo justo allí pudo ver que las miradas estaban claramente dirigidas a otra persona, eso solo le hizo correr tres kilómetros a casa, en por lo menos tres horas.

Estaba triste, furioso, afligido, amargado, pero sobre todo, se sentía humillado a mas no poder.

- ¿Cómo es que fui tan estúpido? – sollozo, pasándose la mano por el rostro para secarse las lagrimas.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas del balcón, lleno de pintura, tierra y pétalos de flores marchitas pegados a las planta de los pies. Sus uñas estaban negras y rosadas, gracias a la nueva pintura rosácea que usaba para colorear los diseños en negro, que había trazado hace una semana en sus amadas macetas.

- Soy un estúpido… - volvió a hablar, su labio inferior temblando con la necesidad de llorar, o de seguir llorando, por que llevaba toda la mañana en ese plan de niña rechazada.

- ¡Jensen, abre la jodida puerta! – la voz de Chris llega ahogada, por la puerta del estudio y la puerta de vidrio del balcón.

Ackles la ignora, lleva toda la mañana ignorándola, haciendo que no la escucha, ni a Chris, ni los golpes en la puerta. Jensen murmuro por lo bajo, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás mientras pintaba las rosas que se entrelazaban entre si en el diseño, amaba las flores tanto como los libros. Solo había un pequeño problema en toda la ecuación de su amor por las flores, le daba vergüenza comprarlas.

En realidad, le daba vergüenza todo, comprar en la panadería, hablar con su vecino, firmar autógrafos, comprar cualquier cosa en general, hasta salir del departamento. El único momento en que podía hacer todo eso era con Chris, y eso por que Chris era quien lo hacia todo.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo su jefe, creía que Jensen solo vivía por Chris, y que esto tenían un relación, pero la verdad es que Chris salía con Ian Somehalder, el director de la biblioteca estadal, lo que era un ventaja muy grande para Jensen, por que así no tenia de que avergonzarse al ir solo a la biblioteca.

- ¡JENSEN, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O LA TIRARE ABAJO! - La amenaza es lo suficientemente convincente como para hacer a Jensen girar el rostro a la puerta, debería abrirla o capaz y Kaine le parta el rostro o le acaricie vulgarmente por que sabe que a Jensen no le gusta.

Se levanta del suelo con pesadez, dando pasos largos hasta la puerta. Le recibe la expresión furiosa de Chris cuando abre la puerta, quien le toma de las manos y le jala hacia fuera del estudio ates de que el cobarde de Jensen vuelva a encerrarse, este solo gira la vista enfadado con su amigo.

- No necesito esto.

- Por supuesto que lo necesitas. – la voz de Chris es mas calmada, y eso solo le anuncia a Jensen que su amigo quiere hablar de "eso", y el sencillamente no esta de humor para eso.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Sabes lo que necesitas.

- ¡No!

- Bien, ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? – pregunto, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Jensen mientras ambos caminaban a la habitación. – Debiste haberte enfadado para haberme dejado allí solo.

- ¿Solo? Te estabas comiendo a Ian contra… eso… - su voz se hizo pequeña, recordando como se había puesto de duro con la erótica imagen que su amigo y el novio de este le habían regalado.

- Oh cierto, Me comía a Ian contra la pared, todo el mundo disfruto del show. – sus palabras fueron acompañadas de ese tono de arrogancia que Jensen tanto odiaba. – Pudiste haber sido tu.

- Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun no te han dado bien?...Oh cierto, nunca te han dado. – Kane suelta una risotada que le hace sostenerse de la pared para no caerse, el muy maldito es lo peor que te puede tocar como mejor amigo.

-¡Cállate! ¿Siempre tienes que avergonzarme? – pregunto mirando a otro lado mientras corría a su habitación, recostándose de la cama y enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

- La verdad es que si. Me gusta avergonzarte.

* * *

Jared sonrió, dándole las flores a la pequeña niña que se acerco a el sonriente, esperando una de sus diarias flores gratuitas. Era tan pequeñita que Jared tenia que arrodillarse para que la chica no se torciera el cuello subiendo la vista, aunque eso le pasaba con la mayoría de los niños pequeños.

- Hey pequeña, aquí tienes un lirio, son escasos esta época del año. – pudo ver como las pequeñas manos tomaban la flor, delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse. – Cuídala, por favor.

Las pequeñas risas y suspiros enamorados de las adolescentes que tiene detrás, llaman su atención, haciéndole sonreír también. Incluso si ninguna de ellas es de su gusto, es gay después de todo, le fascina la forma en que puede volverlas locas, aunque también le asusta.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes señoritas? – pregunta volteándose hacia ellas, todas quedándose sin aliento con la vista de Jared.

Ninguna de ellas responde, solo le señalan las flores que quieren y esperan hasta que Jared se las entregue. Siempre es así, cada vez que los ojos avellanas de Jared están sobre ellas, es como si les cortara el aliento.

Esta frio en toda la ciudad, y la nieve adorna las calles de una manera que Jared siempre ha pensado que es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Su pequeña floristería esta al final de la ciudad, en una zona menos poblada de Dallas, donde a pesar de todo, es buena para los clientes que buscan flores frescas. Jared adora su tienda, las pequeñas macetas, el olor de las flores, los colores que encantan el lugar, le gusta todo, incluso los clientes silenciosos, como el hombre de la bufanda marrón que esta en una esquina del local, mirando desde hace unos minutos las rosas amarillas.

- ¿Necesita un poco de ayuda?

No sabe como una pregunta puede hacer cambiar su mundo tanto, es solo una pregunta, una pregunta que hace al interrogado girarse. Sus ojos verdes consiguiéndose con los de Jared, que le miran de una manera tan profunda que debe estar incomodando a su cliente.

Es hermoso.

No, no es hermoso, es mas que eso…es…no hay palabras para describir la belleza física de este hombre.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jared.

* * *

- ¡NO CHRIS! ¡No voy a ningún lado! – grito el escritor, dejándose arrastrar por las malas a la salida del lugar.

- Si, vas a salir y vas a comprar las flores para esas maricas macetas, que me están tocando los cojones de lo vacían que están. – suena divertido, divertido de estar jodiendole la vida a Jensen.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! – pero no puede hacer nada cuando Chris le esta enrollando la corbata marrón alrededor del cuello, casi ahorcándole.

- Ve. Te veré desde afuera de la tienda, y si alguien intenta dañarte, lo matare. – se encoge de hombros, como si matar a alguien fuera la mejor solución para todo.

- No digas eso.

- Ok.

Maneja por su cuenta a la tienda, con el auto de Chris pisándole los talones, se siente incomodo, como en una persecución, pero también sabe que es lo mejor sino quiere morirse del susto por cualquier tontería, después de todo Chris siempre esta para el.

Es como un hermano, esa es su relación, cuidan el uno del otro como si la vida se le fuera en ello; después de todas las cosas malas que pasaron en su infancia es lo mejor que pueden hacer, apoyarse hasta el final y alejarse de las personas que quieran hacerles daño, aunque la mitrad del mundo no sepa que Jensen Ackles, uno de los mejores escritores de romance y terror, sea homosexual.

La tienda de flores que le ha recomendado Ian queda a casi una hora del apartamento, al final de Dallas, donde gracias a la horrorosa nieve es casi imposible llegar rápido, estúpida nieve y estúpida época navideña.

Se baja del auto con las piernas temblándole, joder es mas cobarde de lo que pensaba, a veces se preguntaba como había pasado esa época en la universidad donde tenias que ponerte delante de miles de personas a dar una conferencia de literatura. Quizás debería meterse en su faceta de escritor, y así de esa manera poder lidiar con la gente.

- Estúpido, eres un estúpido. – se susurro asimismo mientras entraba en la tienda, encontrándose de frente con un grupo de adolescentes, sus ojos se abrieron grande, por dios, como deseaba que no fueran fans de esas locas que se le lanzaban encima.

Se subió la bufanda hasta el cuello, cubriéndose el rostro mientras se escondía detrás de uno de los grandes mostradores de flores, metiéndose hasta la esquina, donde habían rosas. Estaba muy consiente de que el dueño de la tienda le había visto, pero este no había dicho ni una palabra, aparentemente estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a esas chicas de las cuales el estaba tan asustado.

Sintió al hombre acercarse, una vez las chicas estuvieran fuera del local, la presencia de este hombre le hacia temblar un poquito, pero no sabia por que, se sentía ansioso.

" _- ¿Necesita un poco de ayuda?" _

Esas fueron sus palabras, haciendo que Jensen se sonrojara un poco y girara su rostro hacia el. Pudo ver algo extraño en los ojos de ese hombre, como si quisieran ver mas allá de los suyos, quizás era reconocimiento, o sorpresa, solo sabe que cuando le escucho decir su nombre, fue como si todas sus alarmas se dispararan, dejando a la vista al Jensen escritor.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jensen, vine por unas flores, pequeñas, y unas platas, espero no le importe que haya estado observando. – Mierda, suena tan falso, que se repugna asimismo, pero el hombre solo ensancha su sonrisa.

- Ya veo, no se preocupe, puede mirar todo lo que quiera. – las palabras parecen ser dichas con doble sentido, y eso hace enrojecer a Jensen, que no puede evitar darle un vistazo tímido al dependiente, _"¿Cómo es que era su nombre? Oh…si, Jared"_.

- Gracias.

- Llámeme, si necesita algo, cualquier cosa. – si, definitivamente le esta coqueteando.

* * *

Este hombre rubio le esta enloqueciendo, es tan hermoso, y su voz, y la manera en que habla, como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo…ese es un pensamiento que no debería tener, en serio.

No puede parar de verle, caminar de un lado a otro de su tienda, con esa seguridad que es fácil, para Jared, ver que es falsa, después de todo Jared sabe mucho de gente falsa.

- ¿Decidiste? – definitivamente esta disfrutando tenerle allí, sino fuera asi ya hubiese cerrado la tienda hace una hora.

El hombre se gira hacia el, sus carnosos labios abiertos en una vaga mueca de sorpresa. Mirándole con esos ojos verdes irresistibles.

* * *

- Ah…si, llevare lirios y algunas poinsettias… - sonríe. Sonrojándose ligeramente mientras ve a _Jared _acercarse. – ¿Puedes…elegir otras para mi? No soy bueno en esto…de elegir.

- No tengo problema, encantado de hacer lo que sea por ti. – su hermosa sonrisa le esta cegando, este hombre debe tener una cuenta de luz infinita, por que esa sonrisa no puede ser normal, con todo lo luminosa que es.

- Gracias… - su respuesta es un poco vaga, como si estuviera nervioso.

- Claro. Te empacare unas cuantas.

* * *

- Debiste verlo Chris…era…dios..era increíble. – murmura Jensen sin aliento por el celular a Chris, el muy bastardo que le dejo solo en la tienda.

- ¿Así que estas enamorado? – pregunto Chris al otro lado, al fondo podía escucharse la voz de Ian.

- No, solo que…era lindo…

- Aja..¿Solo lindo? – pregunta con malicia mal disimulada.

Jensen le cuelga, odia que Chris se ponga en ese plan, y ahora mismo esta tan arriba en su nube de amor que no quiere enfadarse. Esta recostado entre sus libros, con el calentador encendido y con su diario sobre su pecho, ha estado escribiendo las ultimas dos horas en su diario, describiendo cada detalle que ha recopilado de ese vendedor.

Esta tan enamorado que es patético hasta para el mismo. ¿Cómo uno puede enamorarse a primera vista?, quizás esa pregunta estaba un poco fuera de lugar, considerando que el era un experto en amor a primera vista con sus libros.

Se sentía tan bien, mientras no pensara en el rechazo, aunque estaba seguro de que ese hombre también estaba interesado en el.

- ¿Qué tienes que perder? – se pregunto asimismo, abrazando su diario, sus ojos un poco húmedos por las lagrimas.

Nada.

No tenia nada para perder. Por que al fin y al cabo, nunca ha tenido nada.

* * *

Esta es la tercera vez que regresa a la tienda esa semana, cuatro días seguidos yendo allí a ver a Jared, quien esta mas que complacido en verle entrar por la puerta.

- Hola Jensen. – saluda, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y acercándose al rubio escritor. – mira lo que encontré. – sonríe travieso, mostrándole el libro que tiene en sus manos, donde claramente se puede leer el nombre de Jensen Ackles.

- Oh…lo descubriste. – susurro, bajando la mirada, un poco decepcionado, y también un poco arrollado por como Jared le ha abordado, aun no se acostumbra a la efusividad y amabilidad con que le trata.

- Ah…lo siento, ¿no querías que lo descubrieras? – pregunto Jared, bajando el libro, su mirada entristeciéndose un poco.

- No, no es eso…solo…

- No quieres que te juzgue. – suspiro Jared, alzando una mano para acomodar la bufanda de Jensen que se había movido de lugar.

El solo gesto hizo que el corazón de Jensen se acelerara, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras su hermosa mirada se desviaba a otro lado, causando que Jared notara lo atrevido que había sido su movimiento.

- Lo siento…es solo que…la gente me dice que soy muy amigable y que así no delimito los limites…dios acabo de decir lo mismo, estoy un poco nervioso, y no se por que…

Jensen le miro, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios, fascinándose por la voz de Jared, por todas esas emociones que pasan por su aniñado rostro.

- Jared…

- Lo siento Jensen, fue mi culpa.

- Jared…

- … y por eso es que siempre...

- ¡Jared!

- ¡Dije que lo siento!

- No te culpo por nada, tonto. – se atrevió a decir, aun sonrojado.

- Oh…lo siento.

- No te preocupes, hablas bastante. – concedió, sus manos alzándose para acomodar el cabello de Jared detrás de su oreja.

* * *

Jared le miro, como si le analizara, este tipo le estaba enloqueciendo, no podía ser normal lo adorable que era, tenia que ser una especie de brujo para tenerle hipnotizado como estaba ahora, encantado con su personalidad.

Así que realmente nadie puede culparle por no resistirse, no resistirse a esos ojos verdes, a esa adorable sonrisa y a esos carnosos labios.

Le besa.

Un suave roce de labios, casi efímero. Pero totalmente anhelado por ambos.

Sus fuertes brazos, ejercitados de sus lejanos días de universidad, se enrollan alrededor de la cintura del escritor, sintiendo lo duro que el hombre estaba, para ser un escritor. Sus caderas se tocan la una con la otra, el choque es increíblemente increíble, Jared no puede pensar con claridad, no con esos labios devolviéndole torpemente el beso, que no pasa de roces de labios.

- Jared…estoy avergonzado… - susurro Jensen cuando se separo de Jared un segundo, recibiendo como respuesta un beso mas apasionado. – No se…como..

- Shh…déjate llevar.- murmuro Jared, su voz oscurecida por el deseo, acercando a Jensen que se había alejado.

- Pero…

- Eres perfecto…esta bien. – le susurra contra la barbilla, saboreando la deliciosa piel con su lengua.

* * *

Este hombre realmente es jodidamente perfecto, como si hubiese sido creado para desearlo. No le toma demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que es un novato, pero no le molesta en lo absoluto tener que enseñarle a besar con esos carnosos labios.

Se besan por largo rato, con Jared guiándole todo el tiempo, enseñándole a moverse, a la merlo, cosa que le enloquece al Padalecki, y a tocarle. Jensen con sus manos rodeando el cuello de Jared, acariciando suavemente con sus pulgares la caliente piel.

- Errr… ¿Jensen? – una voz les hace separarse, ambos sonrojados y respirando agitadamente, Jensen con los labios hinchados y Jared con el cabello despeinado a mas no poder, como si le hubiesen revolcado por todo el lugar.

- ¿Chris? – casi grito Jensen de la impresión de ver a su amigo allí de pie, con sus ojos bien abiertos y un toque de enfado mientras observa a Jared. Sus labios están fruncidos y su desconfianza comienza a crecer, realmente se va a enfadar. – Ah…Chris, este Jared…el dueño de la tienda.

Esto no parece funcionar, y Jensen puede sentir como Jared se tensa a su lado, seguramente piensa que Chris es su novio o algo mas. Dios, va a perder la razón si a Chris se le ocurre pelearse con Jared, el cual es como una montaña, y Chris es como…bueno es Lex Luthor, el único que puede enfrentarse a Superman. Estúpida comparación.

- Chris, Jared es…mi…tu sabes. – esto si llama la atención de Chris que el ve con el ceño fruncido, examinándole. – Jared este es Chris, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Jared se relaja, Jensen se permite suspirar de alivio, al menos Jared esta bien con eso, y solo falta quitar a Chris de en medio, de la buena forma.

- ¿podemos hablar? – la voz de Chris suena normal, pero aun ahí allí un dejo de suspicacia.

- Claro, ¿Me disculpas Jared? – pregunta Jensen, haciendo uso de su actitud calmada y segura de si mismo.

- Por supuesto, no tengo problemas. Un placer Chris. – sonríe, y al parecer esto tiene un efecto en Chris, como si esa sonrisa le llegara profundo, como si le curara un poco, como Ian hace.

- Un placer también. – extiende su mano hacia Jared que se la da gustoso, ambos sonriendo.

* * *

- Puta. – Gruño Chris en broma cuando salían del local una hora después, quien habría pensado que Jared era un gran fan del hockey y del country, ciertamente no Jensen.

Aunque lo que en realidad Jensen sabia de Jared, era que era florista, era dueño de la tienda, y tenia veintiocho años, eso por el cuadro enmarcando su titulo de universidad, donde salía su fecha de nacimiento.

- ¡Chris! – exclamo Jensen golpeándole el hombro.

- En serio, al menos esperaste hasta la cuarta vez para verle. – su sonrisa maliciosa no llega a los ojos de Jensen, que esta muy ocupado volteando a ver a Jared que le despide con la mano.

- ¿Decías? – pregunto girándose a Chris, que le observaba con los ojos casi cerrados.

- Tio, contrólate. En serio, puedo oler como te mojas desde aquí.

- ¡CHRIS!

* * *

Ha estado rodando por la cama toda la noche, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, no puede dormir, esta nervioso, súper nervioso, tan nervioso que se ha masturbado unas tres veces en las ultimas tres horas, exactamente desde que apago la luz. El nerviosismo le hace pensar en Jensen, en lo hermoso que es, en como se sienten sus labios y en la forma en la que se sonrojo.

- No, suficiente, no me tocare mas… - suspiro, tomando con sus manos las esquinas de la cama, apretando allí para resistir las ganas de imaginarse que se sentiría estar con el, bueno, esta seguro de que no necesita acostarse con Jensen para sentir todo lo que ha estado sintiendo desde la primera vez que le cio.

Ni siquiera en la preparatoria se sintió tan enamorado, como un niño, solo queriendo estar con Jensen, con ese hombre que con solo una mirada se había robado su corazón. Con esos verdes ojos.

- Quizás…quizás debería pedirle salir.

* * *

- ¡Hola! – saludo Jared, acercándose sonriente a el, parecía verdaderamente excitado de verle. De verdad que lucia bien en esa ropa, con su camisa amarilla y una bufanda roja que le hacia ver como un niño demasiado grande, pero también demasiado agradable.

- Hey, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto, mordiéndose el labio, cuando Jared sin darle respuesta se inclino a besarle las rosadas mejillas.

- Te ves adorable. – Jensen soltó una risa nerviosa, bajando la mirada, escondiendo los ojos de Jared.

- Gracias, tú...tú también te ves lindo. – suena estúpido, pero con su renovado nerviosismo

- Eso es un buen cumplido. – Jared sonrió, se le notaba un poco…ansioso, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreviera.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo? – se atreve a preguntar, viendo como Jared le ve a los ojos fijamente.

- Ah…si, quiero decirte…mas bien pedirte algo. – su vista se desvió a las flores que adornaban el lugar, creando, casi mágicamente, la atmosfera perfecta para lo que iba a hacer. Tomo una rosa del mostrador y se volteo a Jensen, que le miro con los ojos abiertos y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué…

- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?, o salir…hoy hay una feria de… - comienza con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero la verdad es que toda su valentía se va perdiendo con esa mirada verde.

- Flores. – respondió Jensen, rápidamente, sus manos enrollando algo que sujeta con fuerza, llamando la atención de Jared.

- Tu…tu sabias. – susurra, mirando con curiosidad el papel que ahora Jensen alza hacia el.

- Es un folleto, lo encontré…en el piso, y pensé…pero no sabia…que… - es tan adorable, joder, su voz tiembla horriblemente, pero a Jared no le importa, por que eso solo lo enamora mas de los que esta.

- ¿es eso un si? – pregunto Jared sin poder contenerse, estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerlo, que Jensen le dijera que si seria como lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

- Si…

* * *

Se siente como el fin y el comienzo del mundo, ese sentimiento que le invade manera dolorosa el corazón y el alma, aliviando todo el dolor que ha sentido por toda su vida, con la muerte de sus padres, con su dura vida, con su casi imposible sueño que después de muchos años se hizo realidad; esta aquí ahora, con Jensen, abrazándose a su pecho mientras el lo mece de un lado a otro, en un fuerte abrazo, que a ambos le parece lo mejor que les ha pasado en la vida.

El estornudo sale de la nada, y Jensen no tiene tiempo de cubrirse la nariz, así que cuando aun esta un poco mareado, puede sentir la colonia de Jared llegarle a la nariz, justo para luego sentir la suave tela de la bufanda de Jared.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta sonriente, cuando Jensen abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Jared le ha limpiado la nariz, un gesto que nadie, ni siquiera su madre, había echo nunca con el.

- SI, gracias…es solo…todo ese polen… - se ríe suavecito, señalando con su mano enguantada alrededor de la feria, que parece ser una especie de Jardín de Edén, con todas esas flores expuestas en todo el lugar.

- Siempre pasa la primera vez, pero luego tu cuerpo se acostumbra. – ahí una especie de esperanza en su voz, como si esperara que Jensen le diera la razón.

- Ya me acostumbrare…si tu, sigues invitándome.

Eso es exactamente lo que Jared quiere, que Jensen el de esperanzas de que saldrán una segunda vez.

- Así que… ¿vienes muy seguido? – pregunto el rubio escritor, rozando su mano con la de Jared.

- Pues, sip, desde hace unos años atrás, me encantaba venir con mi abuelo, a el le fascinaban las flores, era un botánico. – luce nostálgico, como si reviviera los recuerdos mas felices de su vida.

- ¿Por qué tu no eres un botánico? – pregunto Jensen, la curiosidad ganándole a su sentido de preservación, ese donde sabes que no debes preguntar algo por que desencadenara en un momento raro que arruinara el humor toda la noche.

- Yo…mi familia… - si, Jared luce verdaderamente incomodo con la pregunta.

- Esta bien…no hace falta que me digas, disculpa mi curiosidad. – Jensen se apresuro a decir, pero Jared solo le sonrió, sujetándole de la barbilla con sus largos dedos e inclinándose a besarlo, un roce de labios que no es suficiente.

- Mi familia quería que fuera abogado, no pude deshacerme de su pedido hasta que era muy tarde y ya estaba graduado, graciosamente luego de que me graduara murieron. – parecía demasiado relajado para hablar de la muerte de sus parientes, pero Jensen no quiso indagar mas.

- Eso…realmente inoportuno, pero al menos, aquí estas. – sonríe feliz, con esas arruguitas formándose debajo de sus ojos.

- Aquí estamos.

* * *

Es tan de novela romántica, ambos caminando por los largos pasillos de la feria, con Jared deteniéndose ocasionalmente para admirar una flor en especial, o comprar semillas. De verdad, comprar semillas, algo que Jensen nunca en la vida pensó, cuando era un adolescente y le golpeaban contra una pared en el colegio, lo de menos que Jensen pensaba era en flores.

Las flores eran tan…insignificantes en su vida, a excepción de sus macetas, de las cuales disfrutaba mas la maceta en si a lo que fuera a contener.

- ¡…sen! – la voz de Jared le hizo saltar en el sitio, haciéndole darse cuenta de que se había quedado con la mirada fija en una gran…¿Orquídea?, también podía sentir como algo caliente baja por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, su voz sonó un poco ronca, rota por lo que ahora sabia eran lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- Estas llorando. – susurro, sus grandes manos subiendo a limpiarle el rostro, de manera delicada.

- Yo…lo siento…estaba pensando…en el pasa-

- Shh…no tienes que decir nada. Vamos afuera, ¿Quieres? – sus palabras quedaron ahogadas con los gritos de los niños que estaban alrededor del lugar. – Esta nevando. – señalo Jared, haciendo que Jensen notara, a través de su borrosa vista, que caían copos de nieve cayendo del cielo.

Sintió como el brazo de Jared le tomaba de la cintura, apretándole contra el, calentando su piel que hasta ahora notaba estaba fría, aun si llevaba uno de sus mas abrigadores suéteres, el marrón con rayas blancas. Después de todo no tenia ni una chaqueta informal.

Jared le empujo a la salida, para ver mas de cerca la nieve caer, la noche se veía increíble con todo ese espectáculo, y Jensen no pudo evitar derramar mas lagrimas, solo que esta vez de felicidad.

Recostó su cabeza del hombro de Jared, respirando su calor, ese que, fundiéndose con la colonia, causaba cosas que Jensen nunca hubiera imaginado sentiría.

Estaban a las afueras de Dallas, bastante lejos de su lugar seguro, su apartamento, ese lugar donde nadie le podía hacer daño, y a Jensen no podía importarle menos, por que estaba con su, recién descubierto, amor de su vida. Jared.

- Es hermoso… - susurro, subiendo sus ojos a los de Jared, que le devolvían la mirada, completamente alegres, llenos de una felicidad que inundaba a Jensen sin su permiso.

- Tu eres hermoso. - Jared se inclino hacia el rubio, besando esos carnosos labios con cariño, lamiendo por toda su extensión, delineándolos.

- Jared…yo…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio Jen?

La pregunta les deja sin aliento a ambos, ha salido tan natural, tan nece sitada de una respuesta, como si su dueño fuera a morirse si no la obtenía.

Las rodilla de Jensen tiemblan, y su balance se va a la mierda, seguramente sino fuera por que Jared le aprieta contra su cuerpo, ya estaría en el suelo, lleno de tierra y nieve.

* * *

Puede ver, el escritor, como Jared comienza a abrir la boca, seguramente para disculparse por lo rápido que ha llevado esto, por la necesidad que tiene de estar con Jensen para siempre, pero a este no le importa, por que el siente una necesidad peor, de estar con alguien, de ser alguien.

- Si…quiero ser tu novio… - las palabras salen con un sollozo, respirando profundamente para no derrumbarse e felicidad allí mismo.

Se besan tan fuerte, tan apasionado, tan necesitado, que no escuchan nada a su alrededor, que no le prestan atención a nada. Tan ensimismados en solo ellos, las manos de Jared acariciándole por todas partes, descubriendo el cuerpo que tanto ha deseado desde hace cuatro días, dios, han sido los cuatro días mas largos para Jared, y para Jensen también.

Las manos largas y fuertes sostienen con posesión desmesurada las caderas de Jensen, haciéndola chocar contra la de Jared, rozándose ambas, y es tan bueno para Jared, que no puede pensar claramente, todo ese calor, toda esa necesidad de estar con Jensen, le enloquece, le vuelve tan desesperado por mas, mas de Jensen, hacerlo real, por que en el fondo de su corazón teme que Jensen no sea real.

- Jared…esta bien…estoy aquí… - escucha a su amado hablarle, sus manos enguantadas en esos hermosos guantes de lana le acarician las mejillas. – Ahora eres tu quien llora.

- Estoy feliz…es eso. – susurra, sus manos atrayendo a Jensen mas hacia el, como si quisiera fundirse con el cuerpo del escritor.

- Te refieres a que, somos felices.

- Si, lo somos.

* * *

- Fue tan dulce.

- ¿Cómo en tus novelas? – pregunta Chris, quien esta sentado ene l sofá de Jensen desde esa mañana, son apenas las siete y ya Jensen esta muy despierto, no ha podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Jared, en sus palabras de amor y la forma de susurrarle al oído. - ¿Hey?, Jensen sal del maldito mundo de hadas que tienes allí dentro por favor.

- ¿Ah?...ah cierto, te contaba que… ¿Qué te contaba?

- Llámalo, dile que venga y te haga suya. – Chris se pone de pie, tomando su chaqueta de cuero de la mesa y colocándosela.

- ¡Hey! – grito Jensen lanzándole un cojín. – No voy a llamarlo para decirle eso.

- Llámalo.

* * *

- ¿Alo? – contesto Jared al teléfono, totalmente dormido, con voz ronca y gruesa, que seguramente hacen a Jensen estremecerse y apretar las piernas.

- ¿J-J-Jared? – su voz tímida y avergonzada es como un coro de ángeles para Jared.

- ¿Jensen? ¿Algo paso, mi pecoso? – pregunto, sentándose en la cama para despejarse un poco el sueño.

Jensen tiene un bonito sonrojo sobre sus mejillas que Jared mataría por ver.

- Es…Buenos días.

- Buenas días…¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto dando un bostezo, poniéndose de pie al fin.

- Realmente bien… ¿te desperté? – pregunto preocupado.

- No, ya era mi hora. Así que dormiste bien, me gustaría haber estado allí, abrazándote.

- Te extraño.

"_Oh dios"_

- Te extraño también, baby. – responde, y no tiene idea de lo sexy que suena con su voz gruesa y ronca por el sueño.

- Me gusta como suena… - le escucho susurrar, casi de forma inaudible. - Tu llamándome baby… - explico.

- A mi me gusta llamarte así. – sonrió Jared, mordiéndose el labio, a esta horas de la mañana que a Jensen el diera por ponerse tímido, cuando su erección mañanera estaba en la cúspide, no era una buena combinación.

- ¿P-Puedes…venir a mi apartamento? – le escucho preguntar, y de verdad que no quiso, pero Jared se dejo llevar por esa dulce voz, llevando su mano a su erección y apretándola.

- Por supuesto.

Definitivamente, tendrá que prepararse para esto mejor, por que sino seguramente terminara follandose a Jensen contra lo primero que vea.

* * *

- ¿Quieres algo de la TV? – pregunto Jensen, señalando a la cocina. – Quiero decir, de la nevera…

Jared se mordió la risa que pugnaba por salir de el, Jensen estaba tan nervioso que era casi imposible no reírse de las tonterías que decía, ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable?

- ¿Tienes cerveza? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Jensen, que aguanto la respiración cuando Jared estuvo frente a el.

- No bebo muy seguido…pero tengo leche. – recordó, queriendo ir a la cocina, pero siendo detenido por la mano de Jared en su cintura.

- Se que tienes leche. – la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Jared le hizo ver a que se refería el muy pervertido.

- ¡Jared! – exclamo Jensen, golpeándole el hombro, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, acercando su nariz al cuello de Jensen, quien se dejo acariciar.

Un gemido, un poco patético, rompió de Jensen cuando Jared le mordió su manzana de Adán, y sus manos se movieron por debajo de la camisa blanca ligera que llevaba.

- Jay…no estoy listo para esto. – casi grito Jensen mientras se separaba bruscamente de Jared, casi huyendo de su toque, de sus brazos.

- Oh, lo siento Jensen, no era mi intención…¿eres…eres virgen? – se atrevió a preguntar, lamiéndose los labios, Jensen se había tensado de manera que ahora parecía una estatua.

- Yo…

- Esta bien, no quería incomodarte, lamento haber ido tan rápido…no debería haber ido tan rápido. – se acerco a el, tomándole de su antebrazo.

- Soy virgen.

Las palabras golpearon a Jared tan rápido que lo hicieron perder el enfoque de su vista por unos segundos. _¿Virgen, que?_

- Yo…lo sospeche. – intento de no reflejar ninguna emoción en su voz, tratando de no incomodar a Jensen de nuevo, intentando que este no notara como le afectaba la confesión.

- Lo siento.

- No lo estés. No es algo de lo que avergonzarse. – respondió rápidamente, estrechándolo contra su pecho. - ¿Qué dices si me das un poco de agua?

- Bien.

* * *

Tres meses después.

- ¿Vienes? – pregunto Jared desde la cama de Jensen, extendiendo su mano a su novio, que recién acababa de salir del baño, cubierto solamente por unos holgados pantalones.

Jensen se sonrojo, sus brazos cubriendo torpemente su descubierto pecho, el cual parecía echo de mármol a los ojos de Jared, que no se apartaban ni un segundo de toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto de su novio, con el cual no había pasado mas de los roces, eso si, los roces mas maravillosos del mundo.

Sin duda, Lo mejor que podría haberle pasado al Padalecki.

- Ven, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. – sonrió, motivándole con su seguridad.

- Esta bien…no estoy avergonzado.

Sus palabras sonaron un poco temblorosa, mientras casi corría a la cama, solo para meterse debajo de la sabana, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, llevaban casi dos meses haciéndolo, pero si era la primera vez, que ambos no iban solo a dormir.

Jared le atrajo a su lado, sus labios enseguida conectándose el uno del otro. Los rosados labios de Jared, dejando chupetones por toda la piel blanca y pecosa.

- Cálmate. – susurro contra su oído, sus besos cayendo sobre su piel como pétalos de flores, suaves roces que hacían por Jensen lo que nada en su vida había hecho.

Las manos calientes de Jared acariciaron las caderas de Jensen, bajando el pantalón tan lentamente que Jensen no lo siente, esta demasiado ocupado sintiendo los labios de Jensen contra sus caderas, subiendo por su ombligo y llegando a sus morenos pezones.

- Ah…dios…Jay… - sus pezones se ponen duros, y Jared los roza con sus dientes, causando un lloriqueo en Jensen, que abre sumisamente sus piernas, dándole mas espacio a Jared para tocarle.

Jared le toca con toda la pasión acumulada en su cuerpo en estos meses de conocer a Jensen, sus manos recorriendo los desconocidos lugares como si fueran lo mas preciado del mundo.

Recorriendo sus muslos con delicadeza, para llegar a sus caderas y apretarle, su piel es tan suave, tan virgen, y eso solo le hace endurecerse, pensando si alguna vez Jensen habrá introducido sus dedos dentro de esa apretada entrada, que sabe tan delicioso, casi tanto como los gemidos que Jensen esta soltando mientras Jared le lubrica con su lengua, una de sus manos masturbándole.

Jensen se remueve, gimoteando, pidiendo por mas, por que necesita mas, siempre necesita mas de Jared, así que Jared le introduce un dedo, tanteándolo por dentro, buscando por algo de lo que Jensen ha oído, pero que nunca se ha tocado, y Jared lo encuentra tan fácil, jura que si fuera una mujer estaría completamente mojado, aunque, la verdad si esta mojado, su polla vibrando con cada roce en su próstata, brotando de la delgada abertura abundante liquido trasparente.

Jared mueve sus labios a la punta de la morada polla, succionando de manera ruda allí, como si quisiera dejar a Jensen seco, totalmente limpio.

Tres dedos dentro y Jensen ya ha tenido su primer orgasmo, gracias a la mano experta de Jared, que ha usado su semen como lubricante para su deseosa entrada, que se contrae con cada embestida de los dedos en su interior. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus labios rojos, de tanto besar a Jared, hinchados y totalmente provocativos.

- Jay…creo…que…ah… - intenta hablar, pero le es imposible, cuando Jared le esta masajeando así, quien hubiese pensado que le excitaría tanto tener algo dentro de su culo, aunque seguramente no se compara con la polla de Jay.

- ¿seguro?

- Si…estoy listo

La penetración es suave, un poco dolorosa, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño a Jensen, solo hacerlo sentir un ardor, que se vuelve agradable cuando Jared comienza a embestir dentro, lento, tierno, en una manera tan amorosa que Jensen no puede evitar llorar y aferrarse a la ancha espalda.

Los ojos verdes se conectan, sin dejar de verse el uno al otro, están haciendo el amor, y a Jensen le fascina que lo hagan así, lento, por que es tan parecido a lo que el ha imaginado toda su vida, de como seria su pareja perfecta, su primera vez perfecta. La espera valió la pena.

- Oh…ughh…Jen…

- Jay…no puedo..

- Hazlo

Jared se viene dentro, profundo en sus entrañas, terminando de marcarle como suyo, solo suyo. Jensen por su parte lo hace sobre su abdomen y en la mano de Jared, que le vacía.

- Jay…

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

Seis meses después.

- Gracias señor Padalecki. – la voz de una de las, inconfundibles, adolescentes que van todos los días a la tienda, saca a Jensen de la concentración en la que estaba sumido, escribiendo en su diario, sentando detrás del mostrador principal de la tienda.

Su mirada se alza del pequeño libro, para encontrarse con la de Jared, que le sonríe, volviendo de la puerta para acercarse a el.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jensen cuando Jared alzo las cejas de modo provocador, tomando una rosa de uno de los floreros.

- ¿Qué? – devolvió la pregunta, rodeando el mostrador para estar mas cerca de Jensen.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedo seguir en esto todo el día.

Jensen se rio suavemente, girándose en la silla hacia Jared.

- Dime.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Jensen Ackles?

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Algun comentario? :)**_


End file.
